Just One Night
by xxAlyssa
Summary: When Harry and Hermione come down to the Weasley house for the summer untill school, passions fire up and unknown secrets become known. But, will just one night change Ginny and Harry's lives forever?
1. The Invite

A/N So. I decided to write another story. It starts kinda slow (there's a hint of humor!). Here's the summary (again):  
  
When Harry and Hermione come down to the Weasley house for the summer until the start of school, passions fire up and unknown secrets become known. But, will one night Harry and Ginny's lives forever?  
  
  
  
  
  
So here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Invite  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley awoke on one summer morning. The sunlight shone brightly through her windows, creating silhouettes of the things on her nightstand and dresser. She stretched and yawned as she began to awake. She got out of bed, only in a tank top and shorts, and headed over to her mirror, hanging on her closet door. She looked around her pale blue room. All of her furniture was white, except for her walls which had been painted in her fifth year. She looked up at the clock. It read, 7:00 am. Perfect. Now she had enough time to take a shower and brush her teeth before her brothers awoke. She quickly walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Once she found the right pair she headed into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked the door, not forgetting to put the charm on it so her brothers couldn't get in. She started the shower, making sure that it wasn't too hot or cold. She took off her clothes and stepped in. She wet her hair, which was a little below her shoulders, and grabbed the shampoo. She thought about her seventh year with Harry. Ever since Dumbledore gave her the privilege to skip her sixth year, Ginny couldn't wait till September. Twenty minutes later, Ginny stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a red spaghetti strap shirt and short jean shorts. She opened the door, and looked into the hallway. Her brothers' doors were opened, indicating that they were up and eating. Ginny walked into her room, and threw her pajamas into the hamper. She grabbed something out of her closet, and then closed it again. She fixed her bed and headed downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, " Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
" I'll eat it!" Ron said as he reached his fork over to the plate next to his.  
  
" Don't you dare!" Mrs. Weasley slapped her son's hand, causing him to pull it back in pain.  
  
They heard heavy footsteps from above, and Ginny ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. She was wearing a sweatshirt over her other shirt, which made Ron and her mother stare. She sat down and began eating.  
  
" Isn't it a bit warm for that?" Ron asked, not looking at what he was doing. She came down, when he was about to drink his orange juice, and he spilled it on his lap.  
  
Ginny looked at him, and then she looked up. She heard more footsteps, and the voices of Fred and George. " I'm gonna beat you!" she heard Fred say. 'How childish can they get?' Ginny asked herself. They were still acting like they were six. Suddenly George came flying down the stairs, landing on his stomach (so he did a bellyflop). Ginny and Ron stood up abruptly. Ginny had a weak smile spread across her face, while Ron suddenly bursted out with laughter. Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore; she did the same. Mrs. Weasley had a look of horror on her face; like if someone was trying to kill her. Fred stood up, and George came down; holding onto the wall for support, he was laughing too.  
  
" Ok, that is enough!" she screamed. But, none of her kids stopped laughing. Ginny was holding on to her chair laughing so hard she was crying, Ron was hunched over on the ground banging his fists on the floor, and Fred and George were leaning on each other laughing hysterically. " I said enough!" everyone stopped laughing. They all sat down and began to eat again.  
  
" Mum," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley faced her daughter.  
  
" Is it ok if I invite Harry and Hermione over for the summer till school?" Ginny asked. Ron's head shot up.  
  
" Yeah please mum!" he begged.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at them, " It's alright with me (Ron and Ginny gave each other a high five), but you'll have to ask your father."  
  
" Oh, I'm sure he will say yes!" Ginny took a bite of her bacon.  
  
" Well, there'll be plenty of room for them both. Since George and I are going to Hogsmeade in two days!" Fred said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley whimpered, " My two boys! All grown up!" Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
" Mum! Don't cry!" George said.  
  
" Ok, I won't cry." She wiped the tears away with her finger.  
  
" Besides, " Ron piped up; " you still have me and Ginny!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to cry again, and she ran over to Fred and George, gave them a hug, then ran up stairs.  
  
Fred looked at Ron. " I hate it when you do that!"  
  
" I can't believe that you're leaving." Ginny said, her eyes shiny. " What am I going to go without you?"  
  
" Awe Gin, it'll be ok. I promise to visit over the summer." Fred looked at his baby sister. ' I really don't want to leave you, but I have to,' he said to himself.  
  
" You still have me!" Ron said annoyed.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you!" she got up and gave her brothers hug, and went upstairs crying. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley came downstairs.  
  
" Good to see your sister laughing again, huh?" he asked as he sat down. " Now as for your mother, she really needs a good laugh."  
  
" But, just a second ago Ginny was crying!" George said.  
  
" Well, when I saw her she was laughing!" Mr. Weasley shrugged.  
  
" That little weasel! Where'd she learn to do that?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
" I wonder.." Ron smirked.  
  
" You taught her well," Mr. Weasley patted his son's on the back.  
  
" Yeah. I'm going to miss her most." Fred sighed. He began to play around with his food; he wasn't hungry anymore. " We won't see her grow up." George sighed.  
  
" Don't worry," Ron assured, " there is still the trips to Hogsmeade. You'll see Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and ME!"  
  
" Why would we wan to see you, Harry, or Hermione?" Fred asked, " we already saw you grow up!"  
  
" Right." Ron agreed. " Dad?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Can Harry and Hermione come down till school?" he asked.  
  
" Sure, why not!" he took a bite of his bacon.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Diary, Today is the 25th of June, and Fred and George will be leaving in two days to start their joke shop. I asked mum if Harry and Hermione can come down. She said 'yes', but I still have to ask dad. Well, I'd better stop writing so I can finish Romeo and Juliet. Bye, Ginny (I love Harry)  
  
She closed her diary, and reached under her bed and pulled out a book. She began reading when there was a knock on her door. " Come in!" The door opened, and Ron walked in.  
  
" Hey!" he walked over to her bed and sat on the end.  
  
" What?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the page.  
  
" Dad said 'alright'!" he smiled.  
  
" Oh. really," she replied not realizing what he said. " What!" she almost dropped her book, but caught it.  
  
" Dad said 'alright'!" he repeated.  
  
Ginny squealed and crawled over to Ron, and gave him a hug. " I'll owl Hermione, and you Harry."  
  
" Alright!" he walked over to the door, and closed it behind him. Ginny got some parchment, and walked over to her closet. She opened the door, and closed it behind her. " Lumos!" she said, but then remembered that she didn't have her wand. She made her hand into a fist, and banged three times on the wall. The wall began to shake slightly, but not enough to move the house. A rectangular shape formed, along with a keyhole and doorknob. She reached down to the bottom of her closet door, and pulled on a key, which was taped there. When she got back up, with the key in her right hand, she put it through the keyhole. The door unlocked, and opened with a squeak. She entered a circular room, where there was a desk in the middle, her Hogwarts things in the corner, and Pig by a window that also formed. She walked over to the desk and took her ink and quill. She wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, Please come down to our house for the summer till school. Send Pig back with your answer, and quick. Harry might be coming (! Ginny  
  
She walked back over to Pig, and opened the cage to let him out. " Ok Pig, Hermione's and quick!" She gave him the letter, and he flew away.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ok Hermes! Harry's and quick!" Ron let the owl go, and watched as he flew out the window. They knew that today was going to be the day everything changes. But, as soon as the invite was out, they didn't know how much it really would change..  
  
  
  
A/N Did u like it? Hope so, and even if you didn't please review. The next chapter will be a lot better! ~Alyssa 


	2. This Is Where It All Begins

A/N Wow! I like to know that people like my story. I have special notes for u guys at the end of this chapter (! Well, for any of you that read my first story and thought that it was confusing. it is. But, Hannah Holt (I hope I spelled that right!) is helping me, so the next chapter will be out. soon.. hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! Here's the next chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- This is Where it all Begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't help but await for Hermione's (and Harry's) answer. She walked over and plopped back down on her bed with a thump. She sighed. She reached with her right arm under her bed, and retrieved her diary. She looked at the blue-green book, and slowly peeled the smooth cover off. Underneath the cover was a moving picture that Harry and her took last year. She looked at it, and sighed again. His arm was around her and they were doing 'bunny ears' to each other. Nobody knew about that being there except for her and Hermione. She slowly put the cover back on, her eyes not leaving the picture. With the new double sided tape that Hermione brought when she came down last year, Ginny was able to keep the cover on with the picture too. She stared blankly at the ceiling for awhile. Then she abruptly got up, for she heard a distant hooting. She got up from her bed, and ran to her window. It was Pig, back with the results from Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
At the Dursleys:  
  
Harry was laying on his bed thinking. " I wonder if Ron is going to invite me to his house. I need to get out of here!" Suddenly, he heard a distant hooting. He ran to his open window, to see an owl flying towards the house. " What the hell?" The bird flew closer, almost close enough for Harry to tell who's it was. " Well, it's definitely not Hermione's or Hagrid's. It must be." Before he couldn't finish his sentence, the bird dropped a letter onto his bed. Harry ran over and picked it up. "Ron's!" he exclaimed. He ripped open the letter and read it out loud (this is suppose to be in italics):  
  
Dear Harry, Please come down to the burrow, until school. We'll be picking you up on June27th, so be ready. Oh, and this is not an invite; it's an ORDER! You have to get away from them! Ron  
  
Harry smiled, and grabbed a piece of parchment from his nightstand. He wrote back to Ron saying that he was coming, even if it involved a flying car! Of course, he just was joking about the flying car thing. He gave Hermes the piece of parchment, and the owl flew out the window. Harry watched the bird fly away. Then he gathered up his things to travel to the burrow. But, he first had to tell his aunt and uncle.  
  
  
  
" PETUINA!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. " HE WANTS TO GO TO THAT PLACE, WITH THOSE PEOPLE AGAIN!" Since Petunia wasn't coming out of the kitchen, Uncle Vernon ran in there. Harry was holding back a laugh. His uncle's face was as purple as a plum. It was quite funny, when his face went that purple, he resembled one! But before a chuckle could even escape Harry's mouth, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came in.  
  
" So, what's this I hear about you wanting to go back there with those strange people?" she asked.  
  
" It's two days from now, until the start of school! I'll be gone for the rest of summer!" Harry stated.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave him a look. Then she gave Vernon a Sly smile and said..  
  
* * * Ginny ripped open Hermione's letter. As she expected good news! Ginny felt like she could scream, and that's what she did. The sound of footsteps so heavy it sounded as if it was a stampede, were coming upstairs. The door flew open, and there stood Fred, Ron, Arthur (her dad), and Molly (her mum).  
  
" Dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
" No! I'm better than alright! I'm great! Hermione's coming down!" Ginny said so fast that she was out of breath.  
  
Then, another sound of heavy footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other; no one knew what was going on. " What wrong?" Fred asked as he appeared in the doorway." Where's the fire?" George was holding a bucket full of water, ready to put out the 'fire'. Fred, who was standing next to him, violently slapped him over the head, which made George spill the water all over the floor.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are a fireman?" Fred asked. " You wouldn't have been able to put out a fire with only one bucket full of water!"  
  
" Oh, I knew I should've brought two up, that way I could cool you off!" George replied sarcastically.  
  
Before a fight broke out Mrs. Weasley stepped in. She slapped Fred over the head for slapping George, and she slapped George over the head for being stupid enough not to use magic.  
  
" Sorry mum!" the two boys replied in pain as everyone walked out of the room except Ginny and Ron.  
  
" So Gin, Herm say yes?" asked Ron with a sly grin.  
  
" Yes, and she said no to that!" Ginny replied. Actually, Hermione agreed to do whatever Ron wanted to do when they were alone. ' A very dangerous agreement if you ask me', Ginny thought to herself. " Any reply from Harry yet?"  
  
" Nope. But, he'll be coming for sure!" Ron said. He walked out of the room, and left Ginny alone again.  
  
* * * " Alright."  
  
" What?" Uncle Vernon and Harry asked together.  
  
" It's alright. You can go to that house TILL SCHOOL." She looked at Uncle Vernon, who was as confused as Harry. But Harry didn't bother to argue; he just shook his head in reply and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
Up in Harry's room, he could hear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley talking downstairs.  
  
" Petunia, sweetie, what did you mean when you said Harry could go back to that place?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
" Please Vernon, it's quite simple ('Hmm,' Harry thought, ' I always thought that she was beginning to sound like Hermione'), if we send Harry away back to this place then we will have our old family back. temporarily. Besides, you know that Dudley starts school early." Aunt Petunia gave her husband a wink, and he got what she was trying to say.  
  
" So, he won't be here for the rest for the summer?" Dudley asked.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley, " Yes son. He won't be here for the rest of the summer. But, he's leaving in two days." They all sighed. " If only we could convince him to leave sooner!"  
  
" Don't worry 'bout that!" Harry muttered to himself. He walked back over to the nightstand next to his bed, and grabbed another piece of parchment. He wrote another letter to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron, I wanted to tell you that everything is going perfect. My aunt and uncle actually wanted to know if I would be able to come to your house sooner. I was surprised when they actually let me go. I would have thought that they would have wanted me not to go, and make my summer miserable. Well, send Hedwig back with an answer. Harry P.S. Does Ginny still like me? I don't want her to feel weird around me when she finds out who my girlfriend is.  
  
  
  
Harry folded up the letter, and gave it to Hedwig.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ok Gin, if you get an owl from Harry open it and find out if he's coming or not. I'll be at Hogsmeade with Fred and George. Tell me what happened when I get home. ok?" Ron instructed.  
  
" OK, so if Harry's answer comes open it, and not tell you. Right?" Ginny answered sarcastically.  
  
" No Ginny. I specifically said."  
  
" Ok I know! You told me five times since. the last! Now you three go and have fun, ok?" she pushed them towards the fire, in which they were getting there by floo powder.  
  
" God! Aren't you happy to get rid of us?" Fred asked sarcastically. " Hogsmeade!" he disappeared into the fire.  
  
George stepped in next, " Hogsmeade!"  
  
Finally it was Ron. " Hogsmeade!" he disappeared into the fire too.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relieve. She was glad that they were gone, now she could start he list of things to do when Hermione and Harry were here. She ran upstairs, and into her room. On her bed she found a letter, with Harry's hand writing on it. She picked it up, and read it. She felt like she was going to scream again. But instead, she screamed into her pillow. She rolled over on her back, and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly another letter from Harry fell on her face. She sat up, and opened it. She felt herself begin to cry. " Harry has a girlfriend?" She couldn't believe it. And she couldn't help but cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you aware or what You make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock? My arms around you Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a last stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care? Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick? You placed beside you To take somebody's place When you turn around Can you even recognize my face? You used to love me You used to hug But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't ok  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a last stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care? Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes Open up wide Why should I care? Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Avril Lavigne ~Losing Grip  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny knew that he really didn't love her, only as a friend. But, couldn't she be more than that?  
  
* * *  
  
" Wow, I'd love to live there! Did you see that homeless guy on the street? It was awesome!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah Ron, that's going to be you when you grow up!" George said.  
  
" Yeah! I can be a homeless person when I grow up! Thanks for the idea!" Ron said as he ran upstairs to see if Harry had sent his reply. As he reached Ginny's door, he got happier. His best friend and girlfriend coming down it would be great. He opened the door, and turned his back to close it. " Hey Gin. Whoa!" Ron ducked and managed to not get hit my a glass ball that Ginny threw at him.  
  
" I hate you!" Ginny screamed as she threw a cup that she had gotten from the kitchen when no one was downstairs. She threw it at Ron as he moved closer to her.  
  
" What I." he dodged the cup, " do now?"  
  
" Don't lie! You know what you did" she grabbed a pen and threw it at him.  
  
He yet again ducked. " Lie about what?" he asked.  
  
" ABOUT HARRY HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed as she got a plate (she had stored up when he was gone), and tried to throw it at him. But, he ran up to her and held her hand, so she couldn't. She finally let it drop, and fell on her bed, crying.  
  
Ron was in shock. Instead of yelling at her for throwing stuff at him, he sat down on her bed. He rubbed her back in sympathy, trying to calm her down. He grabbed the letter, and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
In his room, he wrote Harry the response to his question. Before sending it out he needed to check with his parents. He walked downstairs, where his mom and dad were in the kitchen discussing something. He walked down, and asked, " Can Harry come down tomorrow. His aunt and uncle said that if nothing sooner than fine, but Harry really wants to come sooner."  
  
" Sure honey. It's fine with me, what about you Arthur?"  
  
" Sure, tell him that we'll pick him up tomorrow. Does Hermione want to come early too?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know? But, I guess we could pick her up tomorrow." Ron shrugged.  
  
" Oh, I know! Ginny and I can go pick her up. While you and the boys pick Harry up!"  
  
" Alright!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day:  
  
" Ginny, hurry up! We wouldn't want to be late picking up Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called down the hallway to her daughter.  
  
" Alright!" Ginny looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't feel like dressing up today. She was wearing jean shorts and a white belly shirt that had strings in the back. She was wearing white eyes shadow, and red lip-gloss. She hair was down, and she had just finished straightening it. She opened her door, and walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright, you next Ginny." Mrs. Weasley pushed her towards the fire. Everyone had left, and it was now just Ginny and her mom. Ginny stepped into the fire and said, " Hermione's house!" It was a long and dizzy ride, and Ginny didn't even realize that she had entered Hermione's house until she heard here voice.  
  
" Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to find Hermione leaning over her, to see if she was alright. " Hey!" Ginny stood up, and gave her friend a hug.  
  
" I thought that you were coming tomorrow!" Hermione smiled.  
  
" Well, first of all we weren't coming tomorrow but in two days. Second, we decided to pick everyone up early."  
  
" Ok, um. come and help me pack." Hermione walked to the stairs, which were just near the fireplace. She guided Ginny past a bathroom, and to the left. There was a long hallway, and a door at the end. Once reached, Hermione opened the door, revealing a fairly large room. It was a midnight blue color, that had the sun and a star in the middle of the ceiling. Hermione had two drawers, and a closet. She had her Hogwarts things neatly packed in a corner. " Ok, bring the Hogwarts stuff downstairs. I'll start with my clothes." Ginny nodded in reply, and began to bring the things downstairs. When she reached the end of the stairs, she noticed her mom talking to Hermione's parents. Ginny just shrugged, and went back upstairs to get the rest. When she reached Hermione's room, she noticed that Hermione was done packing all of her things. She had three bags full of clothes on the bed.  
  
" Done already?!" Ginny asked astonished.  
  
" Yep!" Hermione replied proud.  
  
Ginny nodded again. " Used magic didn't you?"  
  
" Yep." Hermione brought her bags down, and after helped Ginny bring the rest of her Hogwarts things too. Hermione said goodbye to her parents as they were getting ready to leave. She took two of her bags, and stepped into the fire. " The Burrow!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Harry, when are these people supposed to be here?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
" Soon!" Harry replied. Suddenly, they heard a noise from the fireplace.  
  
Uncle Vernon put down the paper. " Bloody hell!" He walked over to the fireplace and looked up into it. Some soot fell onto his face, but he brushed it off without a care in the world. " Well Harry, it doesn't look like they're in therrrr.." Uncle Vernon couldn't finish his sentence. First Ron fell on him, causing them to fall to the ground. Then Fred and George came next. And finally Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Uh! Fred and George! Get off me!" Ron yelled, but of course it was muffled sound; he was under them.  
  
" Yeah sure! After dad gets off!" Fred replied.  
  
" Wow! This is amazing! Better than the first time we came!" Mr. Weasley got off of the pile of his sons and Vernon. " Hi Harry!"  
  
Harry stood there. This was the funniest moment of his life. While, the happiest moment of his life will be when the Dursleys die. Harry shrugged and thought to himself, 'close enough!'.  
  
" You people!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he recovered. " Get out as soon as you can! And by that I mean in the next sixty seconds!"  
  
Fred and George walked over to Dudley, remembering what they did to him last time. " Hiya Dudley!" they greeted.  
  
Dudley looked at them. With a tiny squeal he ran into the kitchen. Fred and George followed him, calling out his name. When they entered the kitchen, Dudley was nowhere to be found.  
  
" Dudley! Where are you?" George called. There was a noise, it came from the refrigerator. Fred walked over to it, and gave George a signal, meaning on-the-count-of-three-open-the-door. They counted to three, and tightly squeezed in there was Dudley.  
  
" Leave me alone!" Dudley pleaded.  
  
Fred wasn't paying attention to Dudley, but to a bottle of something. " What's that?"  
  
" Just some beer."  
  
" Oh really. May I?" Fred asked.  
  
" May you what?" Dudley asked.  
  
" See the beer!" George interpreted.  
  
" Oh, sure! Here you. hey!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
" Thanks pal!" Fred closed the door.  
  
" Come on!" George said to Fred. They walked out of the kitchen. And weren't noticed when they walked back into the living room. " We'd better get going if we want to make it back in time!"  
  
" Right! You first Harry!" Mr. Weasley instructed.  
  
Harry stepped into the fire. 'The Burrow!'  
  
* * *  
  
" YOU STOLE BEER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
" Not exactly. you see he GAVE IT TO US! We didn't take it!" Fred protested.  
  
" WHERE IS IT?" she asked.  
  
" Um. it's gone." George sighed.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?"  
  
" Well, it was only half full!"  
  
" GO UPSTAIRS! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. The boys with, with no argument, ran upstairs.  
  
" Boy, that was close!" George said. Fred nodded in reply, and as they turned a corner, they almost ran into Ginny.  
  
" Whoa! Watch it Ginny!" Fred said.  
  
" Yeah, same to you!" Ginny replied. " Do I smell beer on your breath?"  
  
" Uh. no?" George replied.  
  
Ginny mouth dropped open and she dropped a big box of pictures that she was holding. " Oops!" she bent down to pick the box up.  
  
Fred and George bent down, and opened it. " Ginny, why do you have pictures in here?" Fred asked.  
  
" They're just pictures of."  
  
" What's going on here?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione walked out into the hall to see what was going on.  
  
" Ginny just dropped this box!" George pointed out.  
  
" We can see that!" Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind. I'm going to bring this to the trash!" Ginny began to walk.  
  
" Ginny, do you need any help?" Harry offered.  
  
" No." Ginny gave him a cold look, and started walking again.  
  
" Ginny, are you sure?" Harry asked again.  
  
" Harry! I'm fine! I'm not a little girl, I don't need YOUR help!" Ginny answered coldly.  
  
" Well, if your not a little girl anymore, you sure are acting like a child!" Harry said.  
  
Ginny turned around and faced him. " Typical Harry Potter. Always judging before he knows the whole thing!"  
  
" It looks to me like you're doing the judging now!" Harry backfired coldly.  
  
" You don't know me!" Ginny turned around and began walking again.  
  
" And you don't know me either!" Harry ran up to her, and spun her around to face her. " This is about Parvati isn't it?"  
  
" What's Parvati got to do with any of this?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Because, she's my girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
A/N I didn't know what else to put for the title, but it's called This is where it all begins, because the trouble started here. Thanks for the reviews:  
  
MEE! - Thanks! I'll try to post the chapters quicker!  
  
Hannah Holt- You like? Now is this better than my other story?  
  
Angel- Thanks(  
  
Gwenalyn- Do you remember me? I e-mailed you about The Summer After. You asked me if I had any stories. Well, I didn't then, but I do now! The story will get more interesting!  
  
Wicchick- Thanks (you found me lol)  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS 


	3. Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemie...

A/N I downloaded the lyrics to this song, so sorry if it's wrong! Neway, this chapter is kinda picking up from the last (don't they all? lol). Please review, and for you reviews I again have messages!  
  
  
  
It starts with the song:  
  
  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
  
  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
  
  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
When a female fires back  
  
  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
  
  
  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
  
  
  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
  
  
Shout louder!  
  
  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
  
  
Never can, never will  
  
  
  
  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
  
  
  
  
If you look back in history  
  
  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
  
  
  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
  
  
Shout louder!  
  
  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
  
  
  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
  
  
It's alright though; you can't hold me down  
  
  
  
I got to keep on moving'  
  
  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back  
  
  
  
But you're just a little boy  
  
  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
  
  
You must talk so big  
  
  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
  
  
You must talk so big  
  
  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
  
  
Shout louder!  
  
  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
  
  
  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
  
  
Shout louder!  
  
  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down  
  
~Christina Aguilera & Lil Kim  
  
  
  
Can't Hold Us Down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now it's the chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer...  
  
  
  
  
  
" Parvait's my girlfriend!" Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh. Uh, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes?" he asked.  
  
  
  
" Do you still wanna help me?" Ginny asked, sweetly.  
  
  
  
" Yeah sure!" Harry smiled. ' I have her eating out of the palm of my hand!' he thought to himself.  
  
" Well, here's the box.." Ginny said letting the heavy object drop out her hands and fall on Harry's foot, " it needs to go in the trash!" Ginny turned around on one heel, proud, but then turned back around for the clincher. " Oh and Harry," she called. Harry's face lifted in pain, to look at her. " Don't forget to throw your self out with it. Since YOU'RE a piece of trash!"  
  
" Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. " Honestly.." Ron and her ran over to Harry to see if he was alright.  
  
Ginny smiled with satisfaction, and walked to her room. She closed the door, ran over, and plopped herself on the bed. She reached behind her pillowcase, and pulled out a list. She crossed off, 'make Harry's summer a living hell... for a while', and went to the second step. She put the list back behind her pillow and ran out of her room. She went downstairs, and saw her mum and dad in the kitchen. " Hi!" she greeted, acting like she did nothing.  
  
" Yes?" her dad, asked, looking up from the magazine that her was reading.  
  
" I was wondering if one more friend can come."  
  
" Who?" her mother asked.  
  
" Parvati Patil! I felt bad cause were like best friends! I just want her to be here!" Ginny said.  
  
They looked at Ginny, and finally agreed. " Alright!"  
  
" Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. " Thanks!" she began to walk up the stairs, and thought to herself, ' This is turning out better than I expected! Harry will never have any fun now!" She began laughing to herself, and walked back into her room.  
  
* * *  
  
That Night:  
  
Ginny was fast asleep; snoring so softly you couldn't even hear it. She had smile on her face from the days events. There was a knock on her door. She ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. But, the person just knocked again. She got up, and said with her sweetest voice, " Come in!" The door opened, and Harry stood in the doorway.  
  
" Cut the act!" he said as he silently closed the door. " We need to talk!"  
  
" Alright! Oh, by the way how's your toe?" she asked. She sat up in her bed.  
  
" Fine. Now, Parvati just owled me. She said that you invited her down here!"  
  
" Yes. Why is it any concern of yours if I invited her or not?" Ginny asked. She was ready for the fight to begin.  
  
" Because for the hundredth bloody time she's my girlfriend!" Harry walked over to Ginny's bed.  
  
" So! What the damn point of this little get together. And if you didn't know the time, it's two am. If any of my brothers knew that you were in here you wouldn't have to worry about going back to the Dursleys, or school. You'd be dead before you could explain about what really happened!"  
  
Harry looked at her for a long time. " Ok Ginny! What is with you! You've changed, you're not the Ginny that I know!" Harry sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
" Ding, ding, ding! Mr. Potter has finally gotten a question right! Should I award you two or three points?" Ginny asked sarcastically. She leaned in closely so that Harry could hear her. " You Harry.. may I call you Harry? You never really did know me all that well did ya?"  
  
" Ginny, I thought you liked me?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
" Did you really think that I would like you forever? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH? Damn it Harry! You knew I liked you! But, you just had to have a girlfriend to shove in my face didn't you?"  
  
" Ginny, no! I didn't.." Harry stuttered.  
  
" Didn't what Harry? Do it because of me? Well, why do you think I was going out with Draco Malfoy last year?" Ginny said imperturbably.  
  
" You did it to just shove it in my face?" Harry asked.  
  
" Damn skippy!" Ginny smiled an evil smile.  
  
" Really? Cause I just thought that you were a slut! Even a hoe! But, you're all of those things and more. You're a down right bitch, with a little bit of a pansy mixed in (for those of you that don't know, pansy, isn't the pansy. It's a really insulting name... But I won't get into details!)." Ginny's mouth dropped open.  
  
" I can't even imagine.." Harry stopped talking.  
  
" Can't imagine what?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Nothing! I'm going back to sleep!" he said as he walked out of Ginny's room.  
  
" Fine! If that's how you want to play the game!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Next Day:  
  
" So Gin, what are you planning to do?" Hermione asked looking up from the latest copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"'I know that Harry must have done something that he'll regret! If only I could figure it out!" Ginny began pacing up and down the room thinking hard.  
  
Hermione looked up again, this time surprised. " You're not thinking about resorting to Veritaserum?"  
  
Ginny stopped pacing and turned to Hermione. " You're genius! I can use that so Harry will spill out his deepest and darkest secrets. That way, when Parvati comes........"  
  
" What! You're going to break them up? How could you do that? If you really loved Harry...."  
  
" Yes Hermione! I'm going to break them up! So, are you with me or without?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione look at Ginny. " Alright! Fine, but you have to PROMISE that you won't tell Ron! Ok?"  
  
" Fine! You can't tell anyone! PROMISE!" Ginny said as she walked over to Hermione.  
  
" Deal!" Both girls shook hands, completing the deal. " Alright! Now al we have to do is find Veritaserum. But, where?"  
  
" Well, won't Fred and George have some? I mean they do like that kind of stuff!" Hermione suggested.  
  
" Well, they might." Ginny began to bite her nail. " But, they are mostly into jokes, not anything that serious. Well, it's worth a try. First things first, we need to figure out a way to get them out of their room. But how?"  
  
Both girls sat down on the bed. 'What the thing that they like most...' Ginny thought to herself. She looked at Hermione who looked at her back and smiled. " FOOD!" they both said together. Of course, they're not like Ron!  
  
They walked downstairs, and raided the kitchen for ingredients to make cupcakes. They didn't have to make a sleeping drought, as long as they made enough cupcakes. They began to cook furiously, hoping that they didn't go anywhere. Then Ginny remembered, " Today's the day that they're going to Hogsmeade!"  
  
" So..... we could just go in when they leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
" They always put an enchantment on so none of us can get in!" Ginny stated.  
  
"The we need to hurry!" Hermione said as they began to make more cupcakes.  
  
In about an hour all thirty cupcakes were done. The girls were tried, but they needed to tell Fred and George that there was cupcakes made. They sulkily went up stairs and told them. The boys left their room, and headed downstairs to chow. They went in and began looking. It didn't take long; the small bottle was sitting on their dresser. They took it, and ran out.  
  
* * *  
  
" So, all that you're saying is.... when I bring this outside, he'll drink it, and then it'll work?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Yes. But, it's different now. Get him in your room, pretend to be innocent, and asked him random questions. When you have all of your information send him away! ''I can't believe I'm doing this!' Hermione said to herself. Got that?"  
  
" Yep! Alright, lets see what it can do!" Ginny grabbed Harry's goblet and added three tiny drops.  
  
" Two more!" Hermione instructed.  
  
Ginny obeyed, and added tow more. She lifted the tray, and brought it outside. It was a warm summer day, and they decided to eat outside, and drink lemonade. Before she got outside Hermione pulled her back.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean, about the whole Veritaserum thing..... and Parvati?"  
  
" Yes. You know the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Parvati and Harry are the enemies, and I'm just doing what the saying said!" She walked outside, awaiting to hear his most inner secrets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know, it took me a while. She's defiantly crazy! Please review and nothing bad! Thanks! ~Alyssa  
  
Imagin-Chick210- Hey! You finally read it! I'm soooo proud! So did you up- date your story! I NEED TO FINISH READING IT! Thanks!  
  
Ami Smalle- Thanks and I thought that too! That's why I put it in the story!  
  
NDC000- Thanks, and I did read it!  
  
dAiSy- Thanks!  
  
DA TORCH- thanks! Glad you like!  
  
Blue Eyes- Yes, it is going to be a long summer, glad you like!  
  
Hydro Chloride- Thanks, and about the girlfriend... I can't tell you!  
  
Lindsay E- Sorry! I'll try as quick as I can! 


	4. The Truth Is Out

A/N Did you like the last chapter? I hope so! Wow, 25 reviews! Thanks! Ok, are you guys ready for this chapter?  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- The truth is out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm tuggin at my hair  
  
  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know that you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
  
  
If I could say what I meant to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you..... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down.... on one knee....  
  
Marry me today  
  
Marry me today  
  
  
  
Guess I'm wishing  
  
My life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
  
  
It won't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to what's on my mind  
  
If it ain't coming out were not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know that you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
If I could say what I meant to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you..... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down.... on one knee....  
  
Marry me today  
  
Marry me today  
  
  
  
Guess I'm wishing  
  
My life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
  
  
What's wrong with my song  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
  
  
  
If I could say what I meant to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you..... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down.... on one knee....  
  
Marry me today  
  
Marry me today  
  
  
  
Guess I'm wishing  
  
My life away  
  
With these things I'll never say Things I'll Never Say ~ Avril Lavigne  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You're not second guessing my plan are?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Well, not exactly..." Hermione lied.  
  
" Well, if you didn't like what I was doing why did you agree to help me?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Because... we're friends right? Friends stick together!" Hermione stated.  
  
" Right..." Ginny said sarcastically, but Hermione didn't notice. " Here's some lemonade!"  
  
" Thanks!" Ron said drinking his in a hurry.  
  
" Ron? Why are you drinking so fast?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.  
  
" There's a Quidditch game on soon!" he replied.  
  
" Ok, here Harry! This one is yours!" Ginny gave Harry the juice, but he didn't take it.  
  
" No, it's ok Ginny. You can have it!" Harry offered politely.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth. " No really, it's yours!"  
  
" No, you have it!" Harry said.  
  
There was a knock on the front door. " I'll be back!" Ginny said. She walked back into the house, and into the living room. She walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
" Awe! Ginny!" Parvati exclaimed as she gave her 'friend' a hug.  
  
" Parvati!" Ginny greeted. 'How could this day get any worse?' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
" So, how are things going?" Parvati asked.  
  
" Fine! Just perfect!" Ginny grabbed Parvati's bag, and showed her where she was going to stay. Then they both walked outside together. " Look who's here!" Ginny said.  
  
Harry turned his face, and saw Parvati. He got up from his chair and gave her a warm hug. " Hey you!" He said.  
  
" Hey."  
  
They just stood there for a moment of two, and then they finally kissed. Harry opened one eye and looked at Ginny. She was standing right next to them, and he could tell that she wasn't happy.  
  
" Ok you two! Break it up!" Ron said. " Come on Harry, the games on in five minutes. Harry nodded and gave Parvati a peck on the cheek before leaving with Ron.  
  
" So Parvati..... have a nice trip?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yeah, it was long though. But, it was fine overall. Do you guys need any help picking up?" she asked.  
  
" Sure, can you bring these into the kitchen. And this to Harry just in case he gets thirsty." Ginny ordered. Once she was in the kitchen and out of sight she began talking to Hermione. " This is a disaster! How am I supposed to ask Harry questions when little miss 'oh-I'm-so-cute!' is here?" Ginny started to get frustrated.  
  
" Don't worry! I'll take care of her!" Hermione said.  
  
" And how will you do that?" Ginny asked doubtfully.  
  
" Well, I'll just.... think of something!" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny gave her a look of concern. " Will this work?"  
  
" Trust me!" Hermione said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here Harry. It's just in case you get thirsty!" Parvati said holding the glass of lemonade that Ginny made.  
  
" Thanks Parvati!" Harry took a sip, and looked at Parvati. " Did you make this? It's really good!" Harry took another drink.  
  
" Oh yeah! Freshly made!" Parvati said trying to impress him.  
  
" Thanks again dear!" Harry turned back to the game.  
  
Parvati smiled and walked back into the kitchen. " What's going on?" she asked when she saw Hermione and Ginny whispering.  
  
The two girls looked at each other, when Hermione started laughing. " That was a good one Gin!" Hermione winked, telling her to go along with it.  
  
Ginny forced a smile and laugh. " It wasn't that funny!" she said.  
  
" What? Tell me!" Parvati begged.  
  
" Alright, but you need to come outside with me!" Hermione said ushering Parvati into the dark night. Hermione looked over her left shoulder and winked.  
  
Ginny winked back, and when they were out of sight she put her head in her hands. " This is going to be a long summer!" Ginny didn't know how she was going to ask Harry anything. Until an idea hit her!  
  
* * *  
  
" Harry!" she called from the hallway.  
  
Harry sighed. " Yes Ginny?"  
  
" Can you come and help me with Parvati luggage. It's awful heavy, and I can't carry all this by myself." Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
Harry sighed again, but got up from the couch and helped Ginny. " Yes Madame," he said sarcastically, which made Ginny give him a face. Ginny picked up one of the bags, while Harry had the other two, and followed him up the stairs. When they got to Ginny's room, he put Parvati's things down and began to leave.  
  
" Wait Harry!" Ginny called.  
  
He turned around in the doorway and looked at her. " For getting something?"  
  
" Can I talk to you?" she asked innocently.  
  
Harry looked at her. She said it like the old Ginny would; kindly. He nodded and closed the door a crack. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
" I'm really sorry for acting like a jerk. I know that you probably get enough of that at the Dursleys." Ginny started.  
  
" I'm listening." Harry said.  
  
" I know that the things that I said probably hurt you. But I want you to know that I didn't mean them." Ginny sighed trying to remember what she was going to say next. " I should have treated you with more respect. Like the way I treat everyone else. I'm terribly sorry and I just want to know if we're still friends. If that's what you want."  
  
" Gin, that's what I've always wanted. Us to be friends. I owe you an apology too. I didn't mean what I said. Friends?" he held out his hand.  
  
" Friends!" Ginny shook Harry's hand. She felt warm tingly feelings.  
  
" Come here," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug. When it ended, Harry asked, " Anything else?"  
  
" Yeah, how are things going with you and Parvati? You haven' t cheated on her yet.... or did you?" Ginny smiled.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I did cheat on her. When we first started dating.... like a month after.... I had a one night stand with Lavender Brown."  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. "LAV! Her best friend!"  
  
" Yeah, I'm not proud of it, ok?" Harry admitted. " I already told her that I loved her. But I didn't mean that!"  
  
" Is there someone else?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Yes!" Harry admitted.  
  
" What do you think of me, Virginia, a.k.a. Ginny, Weasley?" she asked.  
  
" I will only think of her as a friend. Nothing more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know! It took me a long time to up-date, sorry! The next chapter will be more surprising (I hope!), and a little longer. You will notice how quickly things can change! Please review! ~Alyssa 


	5. Love Hurts

A/N Ok here's the next chapter. No songs in the beginning. Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Love Hurts  
  
  
  
  
  
" You think of her as only a friend?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'm not ....." Harry began to say until...  
  
" Well, at least he thinks of you as something!" Parvati said, coming out from behind the door. She turned to Harry. " I heard everything that you said you bastard! It's over!" Parvati said crying.  
  
" Parvati wait!" Harry said coming out of his little trance. " I was going to tell you..."  
  
" When? After you and this little bitch were together!" She spat.  
  
" No! We would never be together! I don't love her!"  
  
Ginny felt her heartbreak into a million pieces. She had hope... but now she had lost all of it.  
  
" Well, it doesn't look like that to me! Were you just using me because you were lonely?" Parvati asked full of rage.  
  
" Yes! No.... No! Parvati I didn't mean that!" Harry said.  
  
" No. I think you did. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way." Parvati grabbed her unpacked bags, and headed out of the room.  
  
" What was that all about?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at him, " How should I know?" she got up from her bed, and walked out of the room, leaving Harry standing there dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch watching some TV when Parvati came rushing down. " Parvati, where are you going in such a hurry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Home! Bye!" Parvati walked out of the room in a hurry.  
  
" So," Ron said, " wanna have some fun?"  
  
" NO Ron!" Hermione said firmly.  
  
" Not that kind of fun!" he said. ' Damn! How does she always know what I'm thinking!' " How about.... ice skating! At the local rink!"  
  
" Uh..... sure!" Hermione agreed. They gathered all of their things and got ready to head out.  
  
" Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley called from up stairs.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Your father and I are leaving for the rest of the summer. We're going to visit Charlie."  
  
" So we're going to be here all alone?" he asked.  
  
" Yes. You all are responsible adults. You'll be fine. We're leaving tomorrow, before you guys wake up. Be sure to eat breakfast!"  
  
" Ok mum!" Ron said.  
  
" All alone for the rest of the summer! Wow, will we be having fun!" Hermione said winking at Ron.  
  
" I didn't know Hermione Granger had a dark side!" Ron said putting his arms around her waist.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. " You won't know till tomorrow," Hermione said slyly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat on her bed writing in her journal:  
  
Dear diary, Today was the BIG day. Well, it wasn't that big! Harry drank the truth potion, and well, lets say I got all of the information needed. But there's one problem. I still love him. I know that he doesn't love me..... he said it. I just wish that once there could be a chance. No one loves him as much as I do. GOD! What am I saying? I can't believe that I just wrote that! But, luckily I found out one true thing that really matters: love hurts. Ginny (I will ALWAYS love Harry Potter)  
  
She sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relieve or happiness. But sorrow. She closed her diary, and hid it in her usual spot. She took the small desk calendar off and looked at the events listed: Hermione and Harry comes!  
  
2.Say Happy birthday on the 31st to Harry  
  
" Oh My God! That's it!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
" What's it?" said a voice from the doorway. Ginny couldn't make out their face because it was hidden from the shadows.  
  
Ginny jumped, and stared at the doorway. " What's what?" she gingerly got up from her bed.  
  
" You know what I'm talking about!" Harry walked out from behind the doorway. He slammed the door making Ginny jump again.  
  
" You were listening!" Ginny yelled, " How could you?"  
  
" Ginny, you're hiding something from me! I just know it! So, tell me what it is!" Harry demanded.  
  
" Harry get out of my room!" Ginny yelled.  
  
" Not until you tell me what's going on!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Ginny took a couple precarious steps towards him, and pointed to the door. " Get out!"  
  
" No!" Harry took a step towards her. " I want to know what you've been hiding Ginny!"  
  
" What I've been hiding doesn't concern you!" Ginny lied.  
  
" I think that it does!" he said. " Just tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
" I love you! I've loved you since the first day that I saw you! That's what's been going on!"  
  
  
  
A/N I know that that's not very long. I want at least 38 reviews before I post the next chapter! Review! ~Alyssa 


	6. The Truth is Out, Again?

A/N Ok, I guess you guys wanted to find out what happens next! Should I make you wait a while? Why am I even writing this! You people don't read it! Here's the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- The truth is out...... again?  
  
  
  
" You what?" Harry asked wide-eyed.  
  
" I love you.... I.... can't believe I just said that!" Ginny said turning her back towards him.  
  
" Gin," Harry said moving towards her. " I...."  
  
" I know Harry." She turned and faced him.  
  
" You.... you .... do?" he stuttered.  
  
" Yes, I know that you think that I'm a little 'mad' for saying that! Sorry!" Ginny turned and ran out of the room.  
  
" But..... never mind!" Harry sighed.  
  
* * * That Night:  
  
Ginny lay soft a sleep, dreaming sweet dreams......  
  
*Dream*  
  
" Harry! Don't' you think that it's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
" We're a little young don't you think?" Harry asked uncertain.  
  
" No! Honey, if we really love each other, then this is right." Ginny smiled.  
  
" Really?" Harry asked still uncertain.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Lets go!" Harry took her hand in his as they walked down the isle. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing could stop them now. Unless....  
  
"Awww! What a cute couple!" the man said with his back towards them. He was wearing a long cloak, with its hood covering his face.  
  
" But you can't even see us!" Ginny chuckled. She looked up at Harry, who forced a smile. Nothing felt right about this.  
  
" Uh.... can we please start?" he asked.  
  
" Sure! Just as soon as I make the sacrifice!" the man said opening a book.  
  
" What sacrifice?" Harry asked.  
  
The man quickly turned around and grabbed Ginny. " Her!" Ginny screamed as Lord Voldemort revealed his mangled face, and pressed his lips against her sucking all of the life out of her.  
  
" No!" Harry screamed. He lurched forward trying to reached her, but he was suddenly held back by Wormtail; Lord Voldemort's ' assistant'.  
  
Lord Voldemort stopped and looked at Harry. " Not enough for you? How about this!" he opened his mouth wide, and kissed Ginny again. Although this time it wasn't really a kiss. Blood was coming out of Ginny mouth. He had bit her and was sucking the blood like a vampire would. Harry couldn't bear to watch his beloved die. He sunk to the floor and cried.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. Sweat was covering her face, and she realized that she was screaming. The door flew open and Ron stood there.  
  
" Gin!" he ran over to her, " what happened? Are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah! It was just a bad dream!" she said.  
  
" Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yeah! Go back to sleep!" Ginny said. She grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders. She turned on one side, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke at ten o'clock. She turned on her left side to turn off her alarm clock, but found something else. A tray lay on her nightstand with her breakfast on it. There was a glass of orange juice and a small vase with a red rose in it. Underneath the tray was a card. She took the card and read it.  
  
Good morning Ginny! Meet me at the local rink in 25 minutes. Please come!  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny smiled. She quickly ate the breakfast that Harry left, and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. In fifteen minutes she was out the door and on her way to the local rink. When she got there the door was already open, so she went in. " Harry!" she called.  
  
" This way! To the right!" Harry called back.  
  
She followed his voice, and saw that a trail of roses led the way. She looked down, making sure that she didn't miss one when she saw feet. She brought her head up and saw Harry.  
  
" Ready? Put these on!" he handed her a pair of ice-skates. She went over to a bench, sat down, and put on her ice-skates.  
  
" Almost done?" Harry called from the ice.  
  
" Yup!" Ginny stood up and began to walk towards the ice. " I should let you know something!" she called.  
  
" What's that?" Harry asked as he skated over to her and took her hand.  
  
" I've never done this before!" Ginny said almost slipping.  
  
" It's alright! Now just do what I do!" Harry instructed. He showed her how to skate for a while and eventually let her go. " Now, I'm right behind you! I'll catch you if you fall!"  
  
" How will I do know that?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Trust me. Now go!" Harry said. Ginny began to skate by herself, and Harry said things like 'good', and 'that's it'.  
  
Ginny turned around and faced him. " So how'd I do?" she asked.  
  
" Not bad! For your first time!" Harry said.  
  
" So, how'd you learn how to skate?" Ginny asked gliding next to Harry.  
  
" Well, I kinda just learned at the Dursleys. When it had snowed I would go outside and just glide on the ice."  
  
" Oh!" Ginny said. Suddenly Ginny tripped over her feet. Harry glided in front of her, and saved her from hitting the ice. " Thanks!"  
  
" See, all you had to do was trust me!" Harry said. Harry stared deeply into Ginny's eyes, and Ginny stared deeply into his. " Ginny," he said.  
  
" Yes?" she asked.  
  
" The real reason why I asked you to come here is because....."  
  
" Yes?" Ginny asked. Their heads began to move closer. Ginny closed her eyes, and he closed his.  
  
When their lips almost touched Harry whispered, " I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't up-date sooner because I wasn't allowed on-line. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! 


	7. Mixed Feelings

A/N Sorry! I know that it's been a while since I've last updated. School has been keeping me busy, and over the weekends I've been doing major cleaning and studying. So, I finally found the time to update. When I read the reviews I had one question. I'll answer that at the end of this chapter. Thanks! And keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's the chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- Mixed Feelings  
  
  
  
" What?" Ginny asked pulling away before they even kissed.  
  
" I said..... I love you." Harry looked at her. " What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked at him. " We'd better get going." She turned around and skated back.  
  
" Ginny! What's the matter?" Harry asked gliding in front of her, and stopping her from leaving. He watched her as she took off her shoes, and he did the same.  
  
Ginny tied up her shoes, and got up to look into Harry's eyes. " Harry! I just don't think that we should be doing this here! We could get in trouble! And if...." Ginny said, but was silenced with a kiss. " And if Ron ever found out that you just did that," Ginny looked at Harry. " You'd be....."  
  
" You're dead Potter!" Ron shouted from the entrance. Ron ran towards Harry, and pushed him down to the ground.  
  
" Ronald Weasley! Stop it now!" Ginny shouted. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't break up the fight, or leave. She couldn't even watch. She turned on one heel and left.  
  
Harry gave Ron a good punch, and got up. " Ginny!" he called. He ran to catch up with her. " Gin!" he said stopping in his place.  
  
Ginny stopped with her back turned to him. She turned around and faced him. " What?"  
  
" Where are you going?" Harry asked stupidly. ' That's not what I wanted to say!' he shouted at himself.  
  
" Home." Ginny turned around and kept walking towards the door.  
  
" Ginny! Wait!" Harry said running up to her, and turning her to face him.  
  
" What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
" See you soon?" he said again not meaning to.  
  
" Ok..." Ginny said raising an eyebrow and leaving.  
  
When she was gone Harry slapped himself on the head and sat on the floor. " Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled at himself constantly slapping his head.  
  
" Here let me do that!" Ron offered smacking Harry in the back of his head.  
  
  
  
" Ow!" Harry said in pain.  
  
" What... why... Ginny!" Ron said stuttering.  
  
" I know! Completely weird!" Harry said.  
  
" Well, I think that it's sweet!" Hermione said entering the abandoned ice rink. " What's so wrong about that?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ron.  
  
Ron looked at her and raised and eyebrow. " Ginny!"  
  
" Ron, you can be so dense sometimes, did you know that?" Hermione stated.  
  
" Yeah. If I knew what dense means!" Ron said.  
  
" It means stupid you idiot!" Hermione shouted.  
  
" OK, now that hurts!" Ron said.  
  
" Really Ron. Sometimes you can act so childish. It doesn't matter how old she is!" Hermione stated.  
  
Ron stood up and starting to pace. " It's not that!" he said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
" Then what is it?" Harry asked looking up at him.  
  
" She's my little sister. Wouldn't you feel weird about having your best friend being in love with your baby sister?" Ron said.  
  
" Is that what all of this is about?" Hermione asked standing up and holding Ron in place.  
  
" Of course! I don't care that they're in love, but.... it's a little weird.  
  
" Well, if you feel that way...." Harry said standing up and walking out of the door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" My life is officially complicated!" Ginny said falling on her bed. But instead she missed it and fell on the floor. " Ow! Damn! Did someone move my bed?"  
  
" Uh..... no!" Harry said from the doorway.  
  
" Don't you know how to knock?" Ginny asked still on the floor.  
  
Knock! knock " Better?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah, come in!" Ginny sighed getting up.  
  
" Gin, we need to talk!" Harry said closing the door.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ron, you know what I said in there...." Hermione said as they walked back home.  
  
" Yeah." Ron said looking down at the ground.  
  
" About you being an idiot," Hermione said looking at him.  
  
" No need to repeat it!" Ron said.  
  
"Well," Hermione said trying to glance at his face, " I didn't mean it!"  
  
" I know."  
  
" Then why won't you look at him?" Hermione asked stopping.  
  
  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks, and faced his. He looked at her and said, " Hermione I'm just depressed, and I'm looking at you now!" he turned around and began walking again, with his head down.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat on a nearby rock. She groaned from frustration and put her head in her hands.  
  
When Ron realized that he was walking by himself, he turned around. He spotted and saw Hermione sitting on the rock. He never treated her like this before. He treated her different.....  
  
  
  
*Flashback- One year earlier*  
  
  
  
" Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked on Christmas day when they were in their sixth year.  
  
" They forgot again," she said.  
  
" Who?" Ron asked as they continued walking to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" My parents. No letter. No present.... not that it matters. Nothing." Hermione said a tear coming down her face.  
  
" Hey, come here." Ron said as he pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shirt for a while. " Ok, you go back to the common room." Ron said as he pulled away. " I have to go and get something."  
  
Hermione nodded, and gave the fat lady the password and entered.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
There was a knock on Hermione's door. " Come in!" she yelled. There was another knock. " I said come in!" she said turning away from the mirror which she was looking into. She heard footsteps and walked towards the door. She opened it and found a box. Hermione picked it up and looked around the empty hallway. Nothing. She shrugged and closed the door behind her as she entered the dormitory. She opened the box and found a note: Put this on, and go to the Astronomy tower.  
  
Hermione looked at the white sparkly dress. She ran into the bathroom to put it on. When she was done her hair was pulled back with glitter in it. Her eyes had white eye shadow, and her nails were all painted white. She rushed out of the dorm.  
  
  
  
When she reached the Astronomy tower, it was dark. The only light was a candle, which had a white rose on the small table next to it. In front of the candle was a card. She grabbed it and read it out loud: " Find the other candle." She put down the card and went to the next candle across the room. She read the card out loud again. " Now go and light the fire." And that's what she did. When she did that she found a table for two, and a handsome young man standing in the corner.  
  
" Surprise," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled, " So this was you? Wow."  
  
" Yeah, and Happy Christmas." he handed her a large box. When she opened the box she found another box. She opened that one to find yet another box. Ron smiled as he watched her opening about twenty boxed until she got to the last one. A small white box, with a silver snowflake inside. Hermione gasped, she had never gotten a gift like this. Ron took the snowflake and placed it around her neck. " When you look at this, you can remember me. Or anyone that you want." Ron said.  
  
" I love it." Hermione said. " I love you."  
  
" I love you to." Ron kissed Hermione, and from that day, she never took it off.  
  
  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and noticed that she was fiddling with something around her neck; it was the necklace. He then realized that he hadn't treated her like he should. He walked over to her, and sat down next to the rock. She turned her head and looked at him, but then turned it back when he looked at her.  
  
" What's happening to us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron was a little shocked by that question. He didn't think that anything is wrong. " Nothing."  
  
" Yes, there is something wrong!" Hermione said.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with us! Nothing at all!" Ron placed his hand over hers, but it was shaken off.  
  
" Ron open your eyes! We're always fighting! We fight all of the damn time, haven't you noticed that yet?" Hermione asked standing up.  
  
" Of course! But that's normal! Hermione, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. And that's all that matters. You do love me, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
" So, it's just a bit of mixed feelings?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Yeah. I love you, but I don't know how to act. And... stuff." Harry said confusing himself.  
  
Ginny giggled. " It's ok. Don't worry about it." Ginny said.  
  
" I'll try not to. Maybe sometime we could hand out. A walk or something." Harry said.  
  
" I like that!" Ginny smiled.  
  
" Cool. So, it's a date."  
  
" Yeah, it's a date!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok now here was the question that someone asked:  
  
Are Fred and George going to have a bigger part in this?  
  
The answer:  
  
A little. Since they're not going to Hogwarts I can't really put them into action. If you know what I mean. But Harry and Ginny and the other two will be going to Hogsmeade to visit them at their shop.  
  
Neways, please review. I got that whole candle idea from a movie called 'Down to you' or something like that. So, since I thought that it was cute, I put it in here. Please review! ~Alyssa 


	8. The Worst and Best Day of Her Life

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Um.. I really don't know what to say. So here's the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's the chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- The worst day and best day of her life  
  
  
  
" Hermione you do love me?" Ron asked standing in front of her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. " Of course I love you! How could you not think that?"  
  
" Well...." Ron said scratching his head.  
  
" I mean! We've been fighting and fighting! It's just so never-ending!" Hermione said.  
  
" Hermione!" Ron said.  
  
" It's just so tiring! And..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Ron had silenced her with a kiss.  
  
Ron pulled away. " You think that we've stopped loving each other." Ron said finishing her sentence for her.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione smiled. She move her head to the side, closed her eyes, and gave Ron a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
The next couple of days past quickly, and Harry had planned a trip to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks for his date with Ginny. He was really nervous and surprisingly going to Ron and Hermione for advice. " What should I say when I see her?" Harry asked when the three were downstairs sitting on the couch. Ron's arm was around Hermione while Hermione was in the middle of the two boys.  
  
" Comment on how she looks!" Hermione suggested.  
  
" Yeah, say she's looks nice. No! Say she looks awesome! No not awesome... um..." Ron said snapping his fingers trying to remember how he put this when he first dated Hermione.  
  
"Say she looks beautiful!" Hermione said to Harry.  
  
  
  
" OK, so I'll say that.... now what?" he asked.  
  
" Um... put your hand out and say 'may I'?" Ron shrugged.  
  
" Ok... then?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
" Well, did you remember all of that?" Hermione asked before putting anymore information into his head.  
  
" Uh... no." Harry said wincing.  
  
Hermione shook her head. " Ginny's doing better than he is!" Hermione whispered to Ron, " And Harry had a girlfriend!"  
  
Ron put his head in his hand and shook it.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ginny! This is the outfit for you!" Hermione said holding up ultra lace up jeans and a light green fluttery knit wrap top.  
  
" Hey! I've been looking all over for that!" Ginny ran up from her bed, where she was sitting, to Hermione and grabbed the outfit.  
  
Hermione smiled, " So are you going to wear it?" she asked.  
  
Ginny looked at her, " Well duh!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione lay sleeping peacefully next to Ron. His warm embrace made her feel comfortable. Stroking her hair gently, Ron noticed apiece covering a part of her face. He smiled down at her and brushed it a side. She stirred for a moment then opened her big chocolate brown eyes. Hermione smiled up at him. " Hey you."  
  
" Hey. Come on get dressed. I want to show you something." Ron said getting out of bed and reaching for his pants and boxers.  
  
" Where are we going?" Hermione asked sitting up in bed, and covering herself with the soft sheets.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed again, when he had his boxers on, and reached over to Hermione placing a small kiss a her lips. " It's a surprise."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. The moonlight could clearly be seen in them. " I'm beginning to like surprises," she smiled.  
  
" Good!" Ron nodded. He grabbed the corner of the sheets and pulled. " Then get up! Or you'll miss it!"  
  
  
  
" Hey! I need those!" Hermione wined reaching for the sheets. But Ron held them out of reach.  
  
Hermione got up and reached for her shirt and bra. She got dressed quickly, even before Ron was done. " Come on hurry up! I thought the girl takes longer to get dressed!"  
  
  
  
" I'm almost done!" Ron said zippering up his pants. " Ok come on!" he grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her out of the room. They walked out of the front door, and into the misty night. Ron stopped and looked at his watch. " Ok, we have twenty minutes!" Ron walked into the woods, following a path which led to a cliff.  
  
" Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Sit. Watch." Ron said sitting down.  
  
Hermione reluctantly sat down. " What are we watching?"  
  
Ron put his arm around her and looked at his watch. " This." He pointed to the horizon. They both watched as the sun rose creating beautiful silhouettes of the tress around them.  
  
" This is... amazing." Hermione said looking at Ron. " Do you come here often?"  
  
  
  
Ron looked at her. " Yeah. When I need to think. But, I decided to show it to you. I know! It's not really romantic, sorry." Ron turned back to the sunrise.  
  
" Ron," Hermione said trying to look at his face, " you have nothing to apologize for. It's plenty romantic..... in a different kind of way."  
  
" You mean in a bad kind of way." Ron stared into the horizon.  
  
" No. I mean in a good." Hermione said looking into the sunrise.  
  
Ron turned his head and looked at her. " You mean that?"  
  
Hermione turned her head. " Of course."  
  
Ron smiled, " You think that I'm romantic?"  
  
Hermione smiled too, " Of course! But you're not just romantic. You're smart, funny. You make my day."  
  
" So, would you count this the best day of your life?" Ron asked squinting from the gleaming sun. His hair flew from the summer breeze as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked deeply into to his eyes. " So far."  
  
" Glad to know."  
  
* * *  
  
Date Day:  
  
  
  
" Ginny calm down!" Hermione said, " Reparo!"  
  
  
  
" Oh my god! Thanks to you my shirt is saved!" Ginny said.  
  
" Ginny, did you forget that you're a witch already?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Harry! This isn't a formal date! You act as if you're going to a damn wedding! Wear something more casual! Like jeans and a nice shirt!" Ron said frustrated.  
  
  
  
" I want to look nice!" Harry said taking a pair of clean jeans and a nice shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hermione," Ginny said, " how do I look?"  
  
  
  
Hermione stood up from the bed, " You look...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Fine!" Ron said, " Now hurry up and..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Go downstairs!" Hermione insisted. " That way...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron rushed Harry down the stairs," You can get down there before her and...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Surprise him with the way that you look!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Ginny smiled confidently, " Ok..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Don't rush me! You'll make me more nervous!" Harry said tripping on the last step.  
  
" OK mate! Now for the rules: No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, no looking, no smiling...." Ron said as he listed the rules.  
  
Harry ignored him and looked at the stairs. " Wow!"  
  
" Harry are you listening to me!" Ron asked. Harry put his hand up to Ron face and grabbed it. He moved it towards the stairs. Ron was amazed. " You aren't going out looking like that!" he said.  
  
Ginny walked past him and mumbled, " I'm 16! Get over it!" She looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
He smiled back and held out his hand, " May I?"  
  
Ginny took it and they walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
" Ok! That's already a violation of one of the rules!" Ron called as he watched his best friend and little sister walk out the door.  
  
Then Hermione came down the stairs and rushed to the left opened door. Ron noticed her and ran to be by her side. " Aren't they cute together?" Hermione sighed.  
  
Ron looked at her; " My gut feeling tells me that something is going to happen."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. " Don't worry! They'll have a great time!"  
  
" I hope so." Ron said closing the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny and Harry made their way towards The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. When they got there they saw that it was kind of empty. Ginny grabbed a table while Harry went to get some drinks. When Harry was paying for them he heard a familiar voice...  
  
" So it's you Potter!"  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with...... DEAN THOMAS? " Dean!"  
  
"Yep! That's me!" he said excitedly.  
  
" You scared the shit out of me! I thought that you were Malfoy!" Harry said walking back to the table.  
  
" Haven't you heard? He's in Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum!"  
  
" Oh!" Harry said stopping. " Who's that talking to Ginny?"  
  
" Oh! You mean Parvati, my girlfriend!" Dean said looking back.  
  
" Your girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Dean said walking over to the two girls. Harry followed close behind. He sat down next to Ginny, who was talking to Parvati.  
  
" Yeah!" Ginny said when they both agreed for something.  
  
" Cute outfit! How do you keep it so clean?" Parvati asked taking a sip of butterbeer.  
  
" I don't get it dirty!" Ginny said.  
  
Parvati looked at Dean and winked, and he winked back. " So what are you two doing here?"  
  
" We're on a date!" Harry said.  
  
Parvati's eyes widened, and her grip on the glass of butterbeer tightened. " Really?" she asked through her teeth. " Ginny I think I see a spot on your pants!"  
  
" Really! I don't see anything!" Ginny said looking at Parvati!  
  
" Well let me help you!" Parvati said spilling her butterbeer all over Ginny!  
  
Ginny stood up abruptly and began to wipe the butterbeer off her pants with napkins.  
  
" Ginny let help!" Dean added. But then he pretended to trip and spilled his butterbeer all over her and some on Harry. " Oops! Sorry!"  
  
Ginny turned around grabbed Harry and her butterbeer and splashed it on Parvati.  
  
" Oh! My clothes! You bitch!" Parvati said standing up and ripping Ginny's sleeve off her shirt.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open." That costs my parents fifty pounds!" she said slapping Parvati in the face. Ginny turned around and exited The Three Broomsticks.  
  
" Come on Dean!" Parvati said storing out.  
  
Harry stood there dumbstruck, then ran outside to catch up with Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny began to walk faster and faster. Then it started to rain. Ginny threw her hands up in the air. " This is just great! This is the worst day of my life!"  
  
" Ginny! Ginny wait!" someone called.  
  
" What!" Ginny turned around expecting to face Harry. But it wasn't him.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Those of you that reviewed the last chapter you have a special note:  
  
Imagin_Gurl210- Thanks for the love! And I needed to find out something... K?  
  
  
  
Soccerprincess- Here's the chapter! Wait. You just read it! I don't want you to die!  
  
  
  
HermioneG- You're welcome! I like answering questions! I'm glad you thought that candle thing was cute!  
  
  
  
Renata- Yeah! I thought that the movie was cute too! And I'm glad that you liked Ginny the way that I made her! I just can't stand her being too nice and sweet all the time!  
  
  
  
Wicchick- Ok! I'll keep writing for you and everyone else! And thanks!  
  
Ian- Thanks! And I will!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So thanks and review! No flames excepted! ~Alyssa 


	9. Harry's Birthday

A/N Hi! WOW! I never expected to get 97 reviews! Ok, I know some of you hate my cliffys.... but I love them! Doesn't it make you want to find out who the person is? Doesn't it make you want to yell at me when I don't up- date in weeks? Doesn't it even make a story interesting? Am I not making my point? So, sorry if you hate them! I'll TRY to not do them every chapter.... but I can't promise anything! Ok, now that is over with..... um... this chapter may be a little like R, but not really so don't get worried. And this chapter is going to be spilt into two parts. Here's the new chapter.  
Oh and please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say:  
Chapter 9- Harry's Birthday  
Ginny began to turn around, " What do you want now?"  
  
" Gin, what are you talking about? Bad day already and its only noon?" Fred asked sarcastically.  
  
" I thought that you were someone else. Sorry." Ginny crossed her arms. She was cold from the heavy falling rain.  
  
" Come here! I want to show you our shop!" Fred motioned.  
" But, I was here with...." Ginny began to say as Harry stepped out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
" Well, Harry can come too! Come on! George is waiting!" Fred said walking to his shop.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and grabbed his hand, " Come on!" The two ran to catch up with Fred who was walking fast. " So, where is your shop?" Ginny asked letting go of Harry's hand.  
  
" Ok," Fred said turning around and walking backwards, " you remember where Gambol and Japes was located right?"  
  
" Yeah.. continue..." Harry said.  
  
" Well, it turns out that they didn't have enough money to continue paying their bills and shit. So, they had to sell the shop," Fred said turning around. " It turned out that no one wanted to buy it. And so they lowered the price to fifty galleons!"  
  
" Fred, where did you and George get that kind of money?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" We looked in the couch, the backyard, under beds, in your piggy bank which you hide underneath a loose board!" Fred said giving Ginny a sly grin over his shoulder.  
" I had over thirty galleons in there!" Ginny said pushing her brother.  
" Forty-five to be exact!" Fred pointed out.  
" You are such a thief!" Ginny said furiously.  
  
" And you also had other things in there!" Fred said raising his eyebrows up and down.  
" I can't believe you did that! Why didn't you steal from Ron?" Ginny asked.  
" All Ron had was a fuzzy, old lollipop, and other stuff which is way too gross to explain!" Fred said grimacing.  
  
" So, continue with the story!" Harry said. He looked at Ginny who had a deathly look on her face. She was also shivering. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so she will be warm. Ginny looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Well, when they heard that George and I wanted to start our own shop, they let us buy it! So here it is!" Fred said pointing to a sign.  
  
" Weasley Wizards Wheezes?!" Ginny said tripping over her words as she read it out loud.  
  
Fred nodded at her, " Yeah! Wicked tongue twister eh?" Fred began walking, but when he noticed that Harry and Ginny wasn't at his side he turned around. " Come on guys! George is waiting!"  
Harry looked at Ginny and guided her into the warm shop. Many boxes were scattered across the floor. Apparently they hadn't gotten settled yet. There was a box of self shuffling cards, fireworks, and stink pellets.  
  
" So! What do ya think?" George asked coming from behind the counter.  
  
" It's.... cozy?!" Ginny said looking around in disgust. " You are going to clean up a bit...." Ginny said as her eyes followed a rat as it scattered across the floor, " right?"  
  
" Well yeah! We won't get any customers if it's this messy!" Fred said.  
  
" Well, Gin. We'd better get going!" Harry said as he glanced out side. The rain was falling harder then ever.  
  
" Yeah you should!" Fred waked over to the window and leaned on a shelf. " It's raining fucking cats and dogs out there!"  
  
" Well, I'll see you guys soon," Ginny said as she went over to each of her brothers and gave them a big huge.  
  
" Don't get into any trouble!" Fred said.  
  
" We won't!" Ginny said. ' Yet'.  
* * *  
  
" So Hermione, what are you getting Harry for his birthday?" Ginny asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Just some supplies, which he could use to take more care of his broom," she said a matter of factly.  
  
" I thought that he already had some of that!" Ginny said looking at Hermione.  
  
" He did but he needs some more!" she said. " Why? What are you getting?"  
  
" I dunno. I just wanted to know what stuff he was going to get." Ginny shrugged and laid on her back.  
  
" I know something that you could get him!" Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
" What?!" Ginny said as she at up straight.  
  
" How about..... A little of yourself?"  
  
A huge grin spread across Ginny's face. " Hermione! You are a genius!"  
  
" I know! You guys always say that I.... WHAT!?" Hermione said standing up.  
  
" Thanks Herm! Now get out of my room! I need be beauty sleep!" Ginny said guiding Hermione out of the room. But knowing Hermione, she always got the last word in.  
  
" Ginny, do you know the trouble that can cause? You can get pregnant! Then Ron'll kill me! No scratch that! He'll kill Harry! Then me, and you if you're not with child!" Hermione said with a serious look.  
  
" Hermione, don't worry! Now I really need to go to sleep it's almost one in the morning!" Ginny said as Hermione closed the door behind her.  
  
" Today Harry's birthday! Tomorrow, Harry's girlfriend... or maybe something more.."  
A/N I know and I'm sorry that it took this long. See this chapter isn't really R. It's normal. But the next chapter..... Well, if you didn't get what they were talking about you might as well read it! Please review! And no flames like the last time! I absolutely hate those, especially when I feel that you are trying to tell me how to write my story! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU KIND AND NICE REVIEWERS! OK 1 more announcement! I have written another fanfic. It's not Harry Potter. But Lord of The Rings. It's called 'All I Ever Wanted', and I just posted it today. Here's the summary to it: After all evil is defeated, the Fellowship returns to their normal lives. When an elf in search or adventure discovers a dangerous secret, she must run for her life. Along the way a young prince and his friends help her on her quest. But adventure comes with danger, love, and something that no one expected.... So can you guys please go and read it! The first chapter is short, but I won't take long to update because I have chapters 2 and 3 already to be posted. So, when I start getting some reviews I'll update! Thanks (!  
  
~Alyssa Lopez 


	10. Ginny's Present Part 2 of Harry's Birth...

Chapter 10- Ginny's Present  
Ginny didn't slept soundlessly that night. Although the anticipation of the next day kept her tossing and turning through out the night. 'I wonder how it will be.' Ginny thought to herself. She opened her eyes in frustration. She laid there on her back, thinking about what Hermione has said to her. How she had said to be careful, and not to do anything stupid. And Ginny wouldn't. Or she would try not to......  
* * *  
  
" Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!"  
" Hmmm...... Go away! I'm tried!" Ginny moaned as she turned back on her side and pulled the sheets over her head.  
" Ginny! Get up now!" Hermione yelled as she yanked the sheets off of her.  
" Herm! Five more minutes!" Ginny said putting her hand on her forehead; but not opening her eyes.  
" Gin! It's already noon!" Hermione said as she grabbed clothes out of her drawers.  
Ginny sat straight up. " WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Ginny scrambled out of bed and grabbed the clothes that Hermione handed her. The she ran into the bathroom.  
Hermione shook her head. " I was kind of hoping that you would sleep the whole day. Ginny I really think that you are making a mistake!" Hermione said to herself.  
" Who are you talking to?" Ron asked coming up the stairs.  
" No one!" Hermione said startled. She didn't think that anyone would hear her. She walked out of Ginny's room, and down the stairs past Ron. He turned his head and looked at her. He wonder what they were up to......  
* * *  
  
." Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!" Ginny and Hermione sang as Ron added little ' To You, To You's in. Harry smiled and blew out his all seventeen of his candles.  
" Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said handing his package. Harry smiled and opened it.  
" Thanks Herm! It's just what I needed!' Harry said as he looked at his broom cleaning set.  
" Oh Harry! Come outside! I have something to show you!" Ginny called from the backyard.  
Harry looked at Ron, and he smiled and nodded towards the door. Harry got up as he followed Hermione and Ron as they walked out. " What is it Gin?" He walked outside and saw floating in the air a brand new Nimbus Two- Thousand and Three.  
" Fred, George, and I thought that you might like this," Ginny said gesturing towards the lacquered broom. " What do you think?"  
Harry walked over towards the broom. He gently brushed his hand over the smooth texture handle. He was sure that this would ride well. " Ginny, I don't what to say!"  
" You don't have to say anything!" Ginny shrugged.  
  
" How were you able to afford this?" he asked  
" We all pitched in!" Ron said. " Fred and George got their shop running, and they've made at least a hundred Galleons so far. Plus.. they found one thousand Galleons! But they won't tell us from where!"  
Harry smiled to himself. He remembered that in his fourth year at Hogwarts he won the Triwizard Cup. He had given them the galleons to start their shop. " Maybe they just found it on the street," Harry shrugged.  
  
" Maybe..." Hermione said.  
" Thanks Gin and the rest of you!" Harry said as he gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.  
  
" Hey! Hey! I don't want to see any mushy-gushy stuff!" Ron said grimacing.  
Hermione turned to him. " You don't even know what 'gushy' means!"  
  
" So! It's a word!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned and walked back into the house. " You're so immature Ron! Honestly!"  
  
" Immature! I know what that means! It mean...uh.... it means..." Ron voice trailed off as he entered the house.  
  
Ginny and Harry smiled and shook their heads. Ginny watched as Harry stroked him broom. " You like?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. " Course. But Ginny, I thought that you would have another present."  
" Like what?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Well, I am seventeen.... and you sixteen. I think you know..." Harry said.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. " That we are ready?"  
" Well... yeah!" Harry said.  
  
" Alright. Tonight. If you want..." Ginny said looking down.  
" Ok...." Harry said un-surely.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ginny. Did he really?" Hermione asked unsure.  
Ginny nodded her head up and down.  
  
" Oh my God! Ok, now I think that you are making a mistake!" Hermione said as they kept walking up the stairs.  
" Oh please! You and Ron were fifteen!" Ginny stated annoyed by Hermione.  
" Yeah but..."  
  
" But what?! Harry and I are smarter than that! We waited! You didn't! So don't lecture me about doing the wrong thing when you and Ron did!" Ginny shouted.  
" That's the whole point! I don't want you guys to make any stupid mistakes!" Hermione said.  
" We won't! Stop worrying!" Ginny stomped up the stairs.  
* * *  
  
Later That Night:  
There was a knock on Ginny's door. " Come in!" Ginny called as she finished lighting candles. The door opened and Harry stepped in. He walked over to Ginny and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly tilted her back on the bed. She pushed away and looked at his. " Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded and began to kiss her again. He brought his hand up form under her and fumbled with the buttons to her shirt. They began to kiss more deeply. But they hadn't noticed that they forgot something....  
A/n I know short! I'm sorry! Please review! The story is ALMOST DONE! *screams*. TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Alyssa 


	11. The Flu

A/N I was expecting more people to yell at me. That wasn't my best chapter. I finished it in a day. So, I decided to make up for that chapter, by putting more time and effort into this one. Now for all you people that read author's notes, you know that the chapter after this ends the story. I am still in the process of trying to figure out if I should write a sequel. But, any way, here's the chapter.  
Oh and nice reviews. None like Saber wrote me for a different chapter! Ok:  
Chapter 11- The Flu  
Ginny woke up the next morning to someone sleeping by her side. She realized that it was a man, and put her arm around him. She said, " Good morning."  
The man turned around. " Ginny!" Ron yelled.  
" Ah!" Ginny screamed as she back away from her furious brother. " What are you doing in my bed?!"  
" The better question is: ' Why am I so stupid and forgot to lock the DOOR'!" Ron said as he quickly got out of the bed, and stood in front of it.  
" Ron let me explain!" Ginny said as she gather the sheets and sat up.  
" You don't have to!" he said in a softer tone. " Hermione already did."  
" What! How could she do that! I trusted her!" Ginny said red with anger.  
" I'm glad she did." Ron looked down at the floor.  
" What?" Ginny was dumbstruck.  
" I don't like it when you hide secrets from me. Ginny I want you to be able to come and talk to me when you have a problem."  
" Ron I already do."  
" I know," Ron walked over and sat on the bed, " but I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff to you know. Not just Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Mom, Dad, Susan, Nevil..."  
" OK, I get it. You want to be apart of it to.... right?" Ginny asked.  
" Yeah. I just don't want to be your brother. I want to be your friend."  
" Sorry and next time I'll clue you in!" Ginny smiled at him. But her smile turned t a frown. "Where's Harry?"  
" I saw him in your bed. I hog tied him and stuffed him in your closet. Oh, and I covered his mouth so he couldn't scream," Ron said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door.  
" Ron! How could you do that!" Ginny asked.  
" Easy. Two words: Muggle Studies." Ron opened the door, but turned around. " See, school does really teach you necessary things."  
" Ron! Out! Now!" Ginny screamed. When he was out of the room she smiled and said, " What are we going to do with him!" She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she went to brush her teeth, but she felt as though she forgot something.  
* * *  
  
" Morning!" Ginny greeted as she walked downstairs.  
" Forgetting something Gin?" Ron asked.  
" Something very important to you?" Hermione clued.  
Ginny's eyes widened. " HARRY!" She ran back up the stairs and entered her room. She kneeled down and opened her closet door. She saw Harry tied up. " Oh Harry," she said as she untied him.  
" Thanks Ginny! I thought that I was going to be in there forever!" Harry said taking in deep breaths.  
" No..." Ginny said. Then she held up one finger and sneezed. " Problem."  
" Bless you!" Harry said as he got up and helped Ginny.  
" Thanks." Ginny sneezed again.  
  
" Gin you sound as though you have a cold!" Harry said putting his hand on her forehead.  
" No, I'm fine. Let's go have some breakfast."  
* * *  
  
" Here Gin," Hermione said putting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.  
" Thanks!" Ginny said gratefully as she sat down. She picked up her fork and grabbed some eggs. She looked up and saw Hermione, Ron (eating a second helping), and Harry eating theirs. Suddenly she didn't feel so good and dropped the fork.  
" Ginny. Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked as he watched her get up from her seat. She shook her head and ran up the stairs covering her mouth. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged and followed Hermione as they went up the stairs. They all gather around the door, and heard Ginny vomiting. Ron knocked on the door, " Gin? Are you ok?" The door opened and Ginny stepped out coughing.  
Hermione put her hand on Ginny's forehead. " How'd you get sick so fast. Go in your room, I'll bring some soup." Hermione went downstairs, leaving Harry and Ron standing by the door to the bathroom dumbstruck.  
* * *  
  
" Herm, is Ginny going to be alright?" Ron asked as he walked down the stairs.  
Hermione sighed and stirred the soup. " I need you to do something for me."  
" What? I'll do anything." Ron walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder.  
Hermione looked at him. " I need you to pick me up some stuff. At a muggle store."  
" What kind of stuff?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows.  
" Here," Hermione handed him the spoon as she went and grabbed a piece of paper off of a pad. " I'll make you a list."  
* * *  
  
Harry sat by Ginny's bed. " Are you sure that you'll be alright?"  
" Yes. You really don't have to stay if you don't want to. I don't want to make anyone else sick."  
" No. It's ok. I think that I'll stay." Harry smiled at Ginny.  
" OK. I'm here with the soup," Hermione side walking in with a tray. " Um Harry, would you mind if I talk to Ginny?"  
" No." He stood up. " I'll be back." He walked pat Hermione and closed the door. Hermione walked over to Ginny and gave her the tray.  
" What is it Herm?" Ginny asked.  
" Ron went to go and get some stuff for me..." Hermione started. " Some stuff for you."  
" What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
" He went to get me a pregnancy test. But I doubt that you are pregnant. You used protection. Right?"  
" Um...." Ginny side suddenly interested with her soup.  
" Ginny!" Hermione said eyes wide. " I told you not to do anything stupid!"  
  
" We just kinda forgot!" Ginny said.  
" Well, do you really think that Ron will fall for that reason? You're sixteen!"  
" I know! I'm sorry!" Ginny said.  
" And what if he's not ready for a kid! You would still have me and Ron, but.... that child would need a father figure!"  
" That won't happen!" Ginny said red with anger. " I know Harry! He won't abandon me!"  
" Well, when you think you know someone... you really don't." Hermione turned around, and exited.  
Ginny threw the tray on the ground, and covered her face with her hands. " What if she's right?" she asked herself. Then began to cry.  
* * *  
  
Later that day:  
There was a knock on Ginny's door. " Come in!" Ginny called. She quickly put her diary away, ending it with her usual ' I love Harry'. She looked up as Hermione entered her room with a box in her hand.  
" Go in the bathroom with this. The directions are on the back." Hermione handed Ginny the test. " I'll be here."  
Minutes later Ginny exited the bathroom, her face red. She handed Hermione the test. " What's it say?"  
Hermione sighed. " I knew it."  
A/N Knew what? OK read the next chapter! ~Alyssa 


	12. Tears in the Night

A/N OK! My last chapter. It's short. It's different... that's all I have to say... for now.  
Here we go. *Grabs a box of tissues*:  
Chapter 12- Tears in the Night  
  
Ginny was sitting on the floor, Hermione by her side, looking at the test. " I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen?" She began to cry.  
" It's ok. It's suppose to be a blessing." Hermione said trying to comfort her.  
" Gin?" Harry said as he peeked threw the door.  
" I'll just be going now." Hermione gave Ginny an encouraging wink, and smiled sweetly at Harry when she walked past.  
" Hey." She slipped the test behind he back.  
Harry looked at her from the doorway, and walked inclosing the door. " How's it going? Still have the flu huh?"  
" Looks like I'll have it for a while!" Ginny muttered under her breath.  
" What?" Harry asked sitting in front of her.  
Her hand slipped underneath the bed hiding the test, but this time Harry noticed. " What was that?"  
" Nothing." Ginny answered. Suddenly she felt like she needed to throw up again, and ran out the door.  
Harry watched her leave, and sighed. He then remembered that she put something under the bed. He crawled over and slipped his hand under. He felt the stick and pulled it out. He stood up.  
" Sorry...." Ginny walked into the room, but stopped. She saw Harry holding the thing that she feared most; her pregnancy test.  
" Harry...." Ginny walked over to him.  
He looked at her in shock. " The flu?!" h shouted.  
" Harry let me explain!" Ginny said.  
" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.  
" I was!" Ginny shouted.  
" When? When the hell were going to tell me!? When you were nine months pregnant and about to give birth?" He yelled.  
" Harry," Ginny's eyes grew shiny, " I thought that you'd be happy!"  
  
" Who's the father?" he asked.  
" You are!" She answered surprised by the question.  
" That's impossible!" Harry said coldly. " It only happened once."  
" That's all it takes!" Ginny side crying. " Just one night!"  
" I don't believe that! I don't believe that I'm the father!" Harry answered. A tear streamed down Ginny's face. Each word stabbed her in the heart. " There must be a mistake! You must have done it with a neighbor to make me jealous when Parvati was my girlfriend!"  
"No!" Ginny said.  
" You disgust me!" Harry spat as he threw the test on the floor. He began to walk away.  
" No please don't walk away!" Ginny pleaded.  
Harry turned around. " I can't look at you in the same way." He left Ginny crying there, and she crumpled to the floor when she heard the door close. She sat there crying, in shock. She was alone. Her tears could be heard in the night...  
A/N OK you guys can yell at me! I made Harry bad, sorry! Should I make a sequel? You guys decide. I did leave a part out, I decided that it would be better without it. Thanks to all you great reviewers! Thanks: Wicchick, Thunderdragon, Ian, Gwenalyn, Angel, Imagin-Chick210, muggle77, MEE!, Hannah Holt, Lindsay E, Lady Damita, Hydro Chloride, HermioneG, Iris, Holli, Angeldust, Belle, SweetIris98, River Goddess, Santa Claus, Blue eyes, Ronandherm4eva, froggie-freak33, lizzy, Ami Smalle, NDC000, dAiSy, and DA TORCH. And to the rest of you reviewers that I didn't name, you guys are the BEST! And my cousin (again), Love ya, Alyssa~* 


End file.
